Help Me Find Myself
by I Glomp Bishounen
Summary: Rating may go up. A new girl seems to join the group. Why does she seem so depressed? What are her mysteries? It seems our little duelist, Yugi, is falling for her. Please R and R.
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other the characters featured in this story, only the OC character, Kathy.  
  
A slight thought ran through her mind before she cried herself to sleep. 'Why do I feel this way? Why do I let him do this to me?' As she slept, silent tears streamed down her face and clustered in her auburn hair. Her cheeks reeked of the scent of salty tears, her eyes parched from crying so much. She let out her pain that night; she lamented her sorrow and lost all hope. She knew what it was like to be cast aside, but never thought it would sting and eat at her this much. She began to stir slightly from her bed, sunlight shining on her face. Her eyes fluttered open as she cursed among herself about the sunlight. 'Another day to live in pain.' She thought to herself. 'Another day to want to die.' She could feel her heart sinking and her hope with it. 'Am I destined to feel like this? Why do I feel this pity?' She arose from her bed and walked over to the window in her room.' How can they all get on with their lives?' she asked herself as she saw the commoners walk about, getting along with their cheerful and happy lives. She cursed to herself about the insecurity she felt just then, the hatred she felt towards them all. She began to lament to herself about her pity towards herself and left the window. She walked to her door and grabbed her backpack that she always carried and walked out of her bedroom and to the front door. Opening it cautiously, she was ready to greet the world with another one of her bad moods and start the day as all the other days before. She walked along the streets and thought to herself about what life meant to her. She shoved her hands into her pockets and fixed her eyes to the ground, not paying attention to her backpack along her side or the crowds that gave her judgmental looks of hate and misunderstanding. 'They will never understand the pain I go through, the pain I feel. Why can't they learn that I can see them as well as they see me.' she wanted to disappear because of the looks she was getting became more hateful and seemed to burn through her flesh. She wanted to get away from there so badly, yet she couldn't work up the strength to just get up and walk away from it all. 'It's like wherever I go, their looks on me still remain, to be forever charred in my flesh and blood.' She let out a sigh and wished that right then and there, her life would end. Another sigh escaped her lips. Her mind began to wander and flood in different thoughts. 'Why can't I feel other emotions anymore? Am I dead inside? I mean, I don't seem to feel any other emotion except for hatred, pity, anger, sorrow, guilt, and other feelings that revolve around what my life feels like...' A single tear flew freely from her right eye. She carelessly wiped it away. "Damn wind. It's making my eyes tear." She growled lowly to herself and got a few stares from people passing by. She soon came to a game shop, and been as bored as she was, and having nothing better to do, she walked inside casually. She took one glance inside and two words escaped her lips. "Duel Monsters."  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai. The next chapters are coming. I'll need some ideas soon. Please R and R. Hope you like the upcoming chapter, Kathy's Kindness. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter One: Kathy's Kindness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the OC character, Kathy.  
  
She glanced around some more, becoming slightly fascinated with her current surroundings. Duel Monsters was one of her passions that she hadn't lost. She looked at the cards in the display cases and in their protective sleeves. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a card she had that was in the display case. "Beast of Talwar." One of her favorite cards, along with dragon class, most female monsters, and the All Seeing White Tiger. A slight smirk appeared on her face. She glanced at a few more cards and her eyes came across a Harpie's Pet Dragon. She stared at it for what seemed like ages and finally removed her glance from the card. As she pulled back an elderly man spoke to her. "So you like this card?" He said kindly. His voice seemed inviting, calm and considerate. She nodded slightly in response before saying "Yes, I really like it, but I'm just browsing." "Oh? Well, let me know if you see something you like... or better yet, how about I get my grandson to help you. He is also into Duel Monsters." 'Oh great,' She thought to herself, but she wanted to be kind in return. "That would be great." She said happily, even though she was faking it. "Yugi!" The man called. "Coming grandpa!" a voice called back, followed by the sound of feet charging down a set of stairs. A small boy rushed through the door and stood by his grandfather. "What is it grandpa?" He asked cheerfully. "I'd like you to meet..." He paused and looked at the girl. "Kathy." She said as if on cue. "Yes, Kathy. She is also into Duel Monsters." "Hi. My name is Yugi. It's nice to meet you Kathy." The boy said before looking at her. "Well, I have to go and check on the stock. Call me if you need anything, Yugi." The man spoke, before leaving the room. "So... you like Duel Monsters? That's cool. What's your favorite card?" Yugi said, turning to Kathy. "Um... I really like dragon types and most female monsters. I also like the All Seeing White Tiger and Beast of Talwar." "Those are good cards. I like the Dark Magician." Kathy nodded. "That's a good card too." She looked away from Yugi, which puzzled him slightly. "If you want, you could meet my friends. They should be coming over soon. They also like Duel Monsters." "That'd be great." She gave a smile. Yugi invited her in the living room and started telling her about his friends; Joey, Tristin, Téa, and Ryou.  
  
A knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Yugi shouted as he scrambled for the door. After he opened the door, many greetings were exchanged and the group walked inside to where Kathy was sitting. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kathy." Tristin and Joey were the first to rush over to where Kathy sat on the couch. "Hiya. I'm Tristin." A brown haired boy stood in front of her, a smirk on his face, dressed in a tan colored coat, a creamy white shirt, and a khaki colored pair of pants. He got shoved out of the way by a messy, blonde haired boy, wearing a green coat, a white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Hey. I'm Joey, Duelist Champ." He gave thumbs up with a cheesy smile on his face. Kathy couldn't help but laugh. "Wha? What's so funny?" He asked confused. "Oh, nothing, just that I bet I could beat you at a duel." She gave a slight smirk. "Nah! No way you'd win against me." Kathy rolled her eyes slightly as an auburn haired girl wearing a Domino High School uniform sat next to her. "Hi. I'm Téa." She said simply. "Nice to meet you, Téa." Kathy responded. 'What am I doing? Why am I acting like this?' Kathy thought to herself just before a long, white haired boy wearing a creamy white sweater and blue jeans stood next to Téa. A strange ring was tied a rope, worn around his neck. "Hello. My name is Ryou." He said, and as he spoke, Kathy felt a certain sadness within his tone, like how she had felt this morning. "Hi Ryou. It's nice to meet you all." She gave a warm smile. "Yugi tells me you all like Duel Monsters." The group looked at Kathy with questioning eyes. "I also like duel monsters, it's one of my favorite things. So... what are all of your favorite cards?" "Flame Swordsman!" Joey shouted while raising his fist in the air, causing Tristin to laugh aloud. "Cyber Commander." Tristin said while tripping Joey. "Hey!" Joey shouted after he fell to the floor. "Your gonna pay for 'dat, Tristin." He said while shaking his fist. "Mine's the Magician of Faith." Téa said before Tristin and Joey could exchange more insults. "Change of Heart." Ryou said nicely, frowning slighty while looking down upon his Millennium Ring. "Those are really good cards. I like dragon types and most female monsters. My most favorite cards are the All Seeing White Tiger and Beast of Talwar." Kathy replied, while taking out her deck and searching for her Beast of Talwar card. As soon as Joey saw her the card, he imediently pointed at it. "'Dat card! I want it! How 'bout I trade ya' for it?" Joey blurted out. Kathy shook her head "Sorry, but this card is a bit of value to me. Besides, it's a pretty good card, rare too. I wouldn't just trade it to someone I just met." She gave a slight smirk and glanced at Joey, who was trying to keep from yelling aloud. Yugi swung his feet a bit from the chair he was sitting in, being silent as ever. "Hey, Yugi." Kathy called to Yugi, guessing he was bored. "I'm a bit hungry. Can you show me where the kitchen is?" She didn't want Yugi to feel left out so she thought she would try to keep Yugi active with them all. "Yeah, sure. It's this way." Yugi stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen, pausing a moment for Kathy to follow. Kathy stood up and followed after Yugi, leaving the others to talk about Duel Monsters, school, and the newest games at the arcade. Yugi stopped right before they both reached the kitchen. "Kathy..." He paused, seeing Kathy's look of confusion. "What is it Yugi?" Kathy said in a concerned tone. "You're not really hungry, are you?" Her eyes widened slightly. 'How could he guess so easily?' Dark thoughts began to collect in her head. 'Yugi, I'm sensing a dark force, coming from Kathy.' Yami told his hikari. 'Yami, that's ridiculous. Kathy doesn't have a Millennium Item, not that I have seen.' 'Not an item, Yugi. Dark thoughts and feelings. I sensed them earlier, but I was unsure of who they were coming from at the time.' Yugi lightly tapped Kathy on the arm. "Hello? Kathy? Are you okay?" Kathy then snapped out of her thoughts. "Hm? I'm sorry. I guessed I must have zoned out. I hope I didn't worry you." "Your not really hungry, are you Kathy?" Yugi asked again. She shook her head slightly. "No, not really." "Then why did you want me to show you the kitchen?" "Yugi, your friends, well, I don't really feel comfortable around them." "Oh. But why didn't you just say so in the first place, or leave-" He cut himself off. 'Great, now I bet she thinks I want her to go.' "Yugi, I didn't want to be rude, not in front of your friends." She leaned against the wall, her back sliding down it as she slid to the floor to sit down. She hugged her knees close to herself and looked at the opposite wall. "Kathy? What's wrong?" He said, concerned for his friend. He sat down next to Kathy. "Yugi..." "What?" "What if I told you... that, well, I never really had any friends." Yugi's eyes widened slightly "What do you mean 'no friends'? I'm sure you have had friends." She shook her head. "No, I never had friends." Her tone was starting to sadden, her eyes filling with a look of sorrow and starting to water. "I never had friends, Yugi, not until today." Yugi began to feel pity for Kathy. He looked at the floor, sadness in his eyes. Just then Yugi heard a sound. It seemed like someone was crying. He looked at Kathy, who was now in tears. 'Yami, what do I do? I didn't mean to make her cry.' 'I'm sure you didn't make her cry, Yugi. Just talk to her.' 'Alright, I'll try' He paused for a moment, not knowing what to do or talk about still. "Kathy, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." "No. It's not your fault, Yugi." She wiped her tears away, which was pointless because they came back. "It's silly. I'm crying over nothing." "I don't think so Kathy. Tell me what's wrong." "Do you really want to know what's wrong? Heh. It's me. I'm a mistake. I don't know why I bother living. Everyday gets worse then the last. I can't stand it anymore." "Don't say things like that." "But they're true." "No, they're not." "You don't even know the type of person I am. I lamented in my sorrows too much, Yugi. I can't be stopped, not after so long." "Kathy." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that." "Just...leave me alone." She began to cry once again. He let out a sigh as he removed his hand and lowered his head to look at the floor. 'Yami, I made things worse. Can you try to calm her down?' 'Fine, just this once.' The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yami took over Yugi's body. "Hey, stop crying please." All she did was look at him and her eyes widened. "You're not Yugi." "No, I'm not. I am the spirit that resides within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." He held up the puzzle slightly. "My name is Yami Yugi, but Yugi calls me Yami, so I guess you can too." "What do you want?" She said, her head hidden within her arms, which rested on her knees, her hair blocking her face. "I just want you to stop crying." "Well, too bad." 'She's a stubborn one.' He smirked slightly. "What would get you to stop crying?" She raised her head slightly, in complete silence. 'What would I want?' She looked at him. "I don't want anything." "Oh, c'mon. There must be something you want." "No, nothing, not after what that jerk did to me, that's what started it all." "Who? Who started it all?" "My ex-friend. He stabbed me in the back with lies. It was awhile ago, but the memories of it still burn and the lies still remain." She felt herself on the verge of tears again. Her eyes were already starting to water once more. "Don't cry again." She couldn't help herself, too overwhelmed in emotions to show resistance, she cried once more. She couldn't stop and was losing her train of thought. Unaware to herself, she had wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, her face rested on his chest, his shirt collecting tears. Yami was unsure of what to do. He didn't even really know what she was doing. He sighed slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him. "I'll help you through this." He whispered in her ear.  
  
The rest of the group was wondering what took Kathy and Yugi so long in the kitchen. I mean, how long would it take to get something simple to snack on? Ryou had left almost ten minutes ago because it was getting late. Joey then broke the silence that was now in the room. "That's it! I'm going to see what they are up to!" His legs were moving, but his body wasn't. He turned his head slightly and saw Tristin holding Joey back. "What's this for Tristin?" "I think Yugi likes Kathy." Téa said softly. Joey's eyes widened. "Huh? Yugi likes Kathy?" He fell down to the floor and began to laugh. "Be serious for once Joey!" Tristin told Joey, holding his fist in Joey's face. "Alright. Alright! But seriously, Yugi likes Kathy?" Both Tristin and Téa nodded. Just then the phone rang and Yugi's Grandpa answered it. "Hello? Who may I ask is speaking?" "Yes, I'll be there right away." The phone was hung back on the receiver and Yugi's Grandpa walked into the living room. "Yugi, I- where's Yugi?" "He was in the kitchen awhile ago." Tristin replied. "Oh, well I have to go visit a dear friend of mine who has fallen terribly ill and lives a few towns away. I hate to leave Yugi here alone, but my friend can't care for himself anymore. Can you tell Yugi that I will be gone for a few days?" "No problem Mr. Motou." The three of them said in unison. "Thank you all. I have to be going now." And with that, Mr. Motou left the residence. "I have to be getting home you guys. It's getting pretty late." Téa said. Just then, Yugi walked in the room. "Yug! Where 'ya been?" Joey ran up to Yugi and playfully punched his shoulder. "Your grandpa had to go visit a friend and won't be back for a few days."  
  
Author's Notes: I know.this story isn't the best, but I was really struggling here.And I know it's a bit of confusing, just bare with me. R and R please. I think I might add a twist to up coming chapters.Ideas welcome. Ja ne! *Waves.* 


End file.
